


My First Birthday Without You

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorable, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Facetime, Fluff and Humor, Hotels, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slight Hangover, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth was happy about Dean’s AEW debut. Then Tuesday rolled around.





	My First Birthday Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I intended for this story to be much sadder, but I can't do that to Seth. Not on his birthday.
> 
> Like I said on Tumblr, happy birthday to the Kingslayer, who has been such an inspiration for me. Enjoy some Ambrollins birthday fluff!

His eyes opened, sleepiness leaving them. Today was a special day, but he didn't know it yet.

Cracking his neck, Seth slowly sat up. He was in a hotel room, having slept on a sofa the night before. Why he didn't know, but then it suddenly came to him. It was his birthday, and the Raw roster (save for Brock, of course) had gone out for drinks. That would explain the hangover headache.

The sorrow suddenly hit him. It was his first birthday without Dean...did the Lunatic Fringe even remember? Probably not, considering he wasn't that person anymore. He had changed.

 

Standing up caused Seth's legs to wobble. He grabbed the wall and exhaled, letting his body remember how to move. Blinking, he drifted across the room, looking for his phone and eventually finding it on the windowsill.

_You get back to the hotel okay?_

A text from Roman. Picking up his phone, Seth slowly typed out a reply, not sure if the Big Dog was even awake.

_**Yeah. You?** _

_I didn't drink, remember? You were the one who insisted on getting an Uber anyway._

Seth chuckled; he did remember that now. But before he could say so, a second message came in.

_By the way...I'm sorry Dean's not with us anymore._

**_Thanks._ **

_You gonna talk to him?_

**_Probably. I am his boyfriend, after all._ **

_And his best friend._

Seth felt his cheeks turn pink. Roman had joked he and Dean were best friends since they won the tag titles at Summerslam, which was funny considering that was the night they had started dating. It wasn't jealousy; the Big Dog was emotional that his best friends were growing up. Another running gag was that he and Dean were Roman's kids, the troublemakers he had to look after. Which, in all honesty, wasn't far from the truth.

 

He wasn't sure the Lunatic Fringe would pick up. But he did, and a grin broke onto Seth's face as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Dean smirked, chuckling,

"Brock's BS wear you out last night, Sethie?"

"Among other things." Seth winced as the coffee burned his tongue, then swallowed. "I saw your AEW debut."

"Yeah? What'd you think?" The Kingslayer smiled.

"I think you kicked the crap out of Jericho." Dean shrugged.

"Eh, he had it coming." Seth nodded in agreement. "But seriously, you liked it?"

"I  _loved_ it, Deano." Dean smiled, warming Seth's heart. "I miss you."

"Me too, buddy." His brief frown turned to a mischevious grin. "But hey, at least we can be cute on Twitter now." Seth rose an eyebrow.

"You actually want to tell the fans about our relationship?"

"Why the hell not?" Seth laughed.

"I'm all for it, just excited to see how the Ambrollins shippers will react." Now it was Dean's turn to look confused. Seth laughed even harder as he replied,

"Don't do anything stupid today, birthday boy."

"Okay, Lunatic. Love you."

"Love you too, Architect."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
